El rey del desierto
by Arreint1
Summary: Ante la inesperada desaparición de su hermano, Sharrkan debe ir a Heliopat y tomar su lugar como soberano del desierto, el cree que su hermano esta vivo y hará todo lo que pueda para demostrarlo y evitar tomar su lugar, aunque eso signifique pedir la ayuda de la maga de Sindria, ya que en caso de fallar el costo es muy alto: diría adiós a Sindria (Nota: hay romance/drama/etc)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DEL AUTOR DEL FIC:** Bueno como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen. Otra cosa, perdonen si hay un poco de OCC... out of character, no se como se abrevia, pero bueno, perdonen si hay un poco de eso, pero también les pido que tomen en cuenta lo poco de la relación que se sabe de Sharrkan y su hermano el rey de Heliopat, además se supone que es una situación bastante extrema que podría cambiar a quien sea.

Otro punto importante, en una parte de la historia "explico" la razón de que Sharrkan este en Sindria, como esto no se ha revelado en el manga, ni en el anime, utilice la teoria de juego de tronos, y de hecho de la época medieval en si, de que para formar alianzas, los reyes dejaban a sus hijos (en este caso, el hermano menor) como discípulos de los reyes aliados.

Sin más por aclarar, de antemano disculpen la nota tan larga.

**Capitulo 1**

El día había comenzado como cualquier otro, un sol radiante, la dulce brisa marina, y el cantar de las aves, Sharrkan había comenzado a entrenar desde temprano, e incluso hizo su guardia de medio día como le habían asignado, pero en algún punto de ese increíblemente monótono día, algo ocurrió, algo que cambio su vida de un solo golpe.

La razón por la que se encontraba en ese barco rumbo a su patria, vistiendo las joyas que su hermano Armakan debería vestir, esperando sentarse en el trono, que su hermano debería ocupar, la razón de todo eso, era que su hermano ya no estaba.

Las olas mecían el imponente barco de las tropas de Heliopat de un lado a otro, las pesadas joyas con forma de colmillos de serpiente que los reyes y príncipes de Heliopat llevaban detrás de las orejas comenzaban a molestarle, hacía demasiado tiempo que no las usaba, y siendo sinceros, no pensó en usarlas nunca más.

La noticia le llegó ese mismo día mientras estaba debatiendo con Yamuraiha sobre quien de sus discípulos había progresado más, y sobre que arte era más efectivo, la magia o la esgrima, lo usual. Cuando en medio de aquella disputa, Jaffar, Masrur y Spartos aparecieron en el jardín, los tres tenían caras serias que presagiaban las malas noticias, pero Sharrkan no lo vio en ese momento, el solo vivía su vida de siempre.

—Sharrkan —Lo había llamado Jaffar sin emoción alguna— El embajador de Heliopat, Narmes, pregunta por ti.

Aquello le había extrañado, pero no asustado o preocupado, el esperaba que Armakan le hubiera mandado algo, o algún mensaje, quizás solicitaba su presencia en el reino para alguna ceremonia, o algo así, no esperaba la noticia que recibió.

En el salón de audiencias estaba el rey Simbad con cara seria, esa cara que pone cuando algo malo ocurre, y frente a él, estaba Narmes, el embajador de Heliopat, con el rostro agachado y apretando los puños, detrás de él, estaban varios hombres de Heliopat, todos con caras sombrías.

—Sharrkan —Lo llamó Sinbad, y su voz sonó como la de un demonio, o quizás era la mente de Sharrkan la que distorsionaba el recuerdo, no lo sabía, y ahora no importaba. —Sharrkan, los hombres que vez aquí, han venido por ti, Heliopat te necesita, tu hermano…

—Su majestad ha desaparecido —Soltó Narmes y en ese momento el mundo de Sharrkan se colapsó.

Preguntó si aquello era una broma, luego se enfadó, y tomo a Narmes por la ropa, luego reclamo a los hombres de Narmes por la desaparición de su hermano, quería detalles, saber si había algún cuerpo, si todo aquello era solo un sueño, o una mentira. Pero no, todo era real.

—El rey desapareció, no hemos encontrado el cuerpo pero… el reino está en problemas, le necesitan, señor

Al principio él pensó en negarse, salir corriendo y esconderse en su habitación, o huir de Sindria, tenía miedo, no podía creer que su hermano estuviera muerto, no lo creería hasta ver el cuerpo, y tampoco volvería a Heliopat para gobernar en su lugar hasta que eso pasara, o eso creía, porque otra parte de sí estaba decidido a una cosa, si ellos no encontraban a Armakan, él lo haría, pero entonces tenía que dejar Sindria, y volver a Heliopat.

Busco respuestas en Sinbad, el solo asintió y le dijo en un momento sin palabras "ve". O al menos así lo sintió él, en ese momento.

Y allí estaba, ahora, en un barco de la flota de Heliopat, vistiendo las joyas que creyó nunca más portaría, rumbo a la tierra que no esperaba volver a ver, al menos no en mucho tiempo, y esperando por un trono vacío, donde nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, esperaría sentarse.

_Armakan, hermano, yo no puedo creer que estés muerto_

Las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero no lo hicieron, quería gritar, pero su boca fue una tumba desde que había salido de Sindria, había dejado de ser uno de los ocho generales, había dejado de ser el pequeño y tonto hermano del rey, para convertirse en el rey suplente, y no le fallaría ni a Sinbad, ni a la alianza ni a su hermano. Y mucho menos, a él mismo.

_Te voy a encontrar._


	2. Chapter 2

2

—Eres un salvaje

— ¡Y tu una bruja!

Yamuraiha y Sharrkan discutían como siempre, cuando de pronto escucharon la voz de Jaffar.

—Sharrkan, el embajador de Heliopat, Narmes, pregunta por ti

— ¿Ah?

Jaffar venía acompañado de Masrur y Spartos, los tres hombres se veían serios, Yamuraiha incluso tuvo un mal presentimiento ante la severidad en el rostro de Jaffar, pero el espadachín pareció no notarlo, y camino como siempre, ausente de toda preocupación hacía la sala de audiencias.

Yamuraiha miro a Jaffar, pidiéndole permiso de ir de forma silenciosa, el primer ministro le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y le dio la espalda, a lo que Yamu atendió siguiéndole. En el salón de audiencias estaba Sinbad en su trono, y frente a él un hombre muy parecido a Sharrkan, pero unos cuantos centímetros más alto, y con una expresión bastante sombría, detrás de él estaba lo que parecía ser su tripulación, también parecía gente de Heliopat.

Extrañada, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, espero detrás del trono.

—Sharrkan —La voz el Rey de Sindria fue fría, y Yamuraiha pudo ver al espadachín dar un respingo— los hombres que vez aquí, han venido por ti, Heliopat te necesita, tu hermano…

—Su majestad ha desaparecido —Dijo el embajador, y en ese momento noto como el autonombrado mejor espadachín de Sindria se quedaba congelado en su sitio. —El Rey desapareció, no hemos encontrado el cuerpo pero… el reino está en problemas, le necesitan, señor

Pasaron unos incomodos momentos en que Sinbad y todos los generales, incluyéndola se quedaron con la vista fija en Sharrkan, hasta que este reacciono, se dirigió hacia el embajador y lo sujeto por la camisa.

—Es una broma, Dime, ¿Acaso es una broma? —La voz de Sharrkan sonaba pastosa, como cuando terminaba bebido. Yamuraiha no podía verle el rostro desde allí, pero podía notar la fuerza con que sujetaba las ropas del embajador y lo tensos que estaban los músculos de su espalda. Sharrkan seguía preguntando. —Dime que estas bromeando

El embajador no contesto, solo miro al suelo.

Sharrkan se alejó del embajador y pareció tambalearse sobre sus pies mientras lo hacía, nunca, ni en sus peores momentos, Yamuraiha lo había visto en tan mal estado.

— ¿Cómo ocurrió? —Su voz fue a penas un susurro.

—El Rey se aventuró con su guardia privada en el desierto, dicen que una tormenta de arena se lo tragó.

— ¡¿Cómo?! Mi hermano fue tragado por una tormenta de arena, ¿y así nada más?, es tu Rey, debes saber dónde está… —La voz de Sharrkan se fue apagando tan repentinamente como perdió los estribos, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo y todo su cuerpo temblaba. —No saben si está muerto

—No señor

— ¿Algún heredero?

—Solo usted mi señor

Sharrkan alzó la vista y se volteó para ver a Sinbad, en ese momento Yamuraiha noto que el hombre que hacía pocos momentos estaba discutiendo con ella sobre si la espada era mejor que la magia había desaparecido. Ahora veía a un hombre herido, y atormentado, furioso, que miraba a su mentor con una mirada apagada y al mismo tiempo desafiante. Estuvo a punto de dar un paso en frente y decir algo, aunque no sabía qué, pero por suerte Spartos la detuvo.

Yamuraiha lo volteó a ver con cierta sorpresa, el hombre de Sasan, soltó su brazo e hizo un gesto de negación, quería decirle que no interfiriera, y quizás era lo mejor, así que no lo hizo.

—Me necesitan más que aquí —La voz de Sharrkan fue firme y casi tan monótona como la de Masrur. Sinbad lo miraba con intensidad.

—Haz lo que debas hacer Sharrkan, no eres mi prisionero

Sharrkan asintió, dedico una reverencia a su Rey, luego otra hacía sus compañeros y les dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia el embajador.

—Narmes, llévame a casa

—Espera Sharrkan —Esta vez fue Jaffar el que habló, con cierta nota de súplica o quizás lastima en la voz, el espadachín no se volteó para verlo, pero si se detuvo. —Sera un viaje largo, deberías descansar.

—No

—Al menos mi señor —Comentó el embajador mientras un hombre llevaba a Sharrkan un conjunto de ropas y unas joyas muy parecidas a las que usaba el día en que llegó a Sindria— dese el tiempo para prepararse

Sharrkan tomó las cosas y como si estuviera ausente, caminó e regreso hacía donde estaban los otros generales. Yamuraiha no pudo evitar detenerle agarrándolo de la ropa.

—Sharrkan

El la miró, sus ojos verdes estaban apagados, y por un momento había parecido envejecer demasiados años, se veía tan maduro y serio que a Yamuraiha casi le dio miedo.

—Sharrkan yo… ¿quieres hablar?

El espadachín sonrió, o más bien lo intento, fue como un ligero movimiento de sus labios, pero le ofreció el brazo, como cualquier noble lo hubiera hecho. Pese a lo incomodo que pudiera resultar aquella situación más adelante, Yamuraiha se aventuró y acepto el brazo de Sharrkan, y lo acompaño hasta su habitación en la torre de leo, todo en el más incómodo de los silencios.

—Sharrkan —Comenzó una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación del espadachín. —Dime por favor, ¿Qué piensas?

Sharrkan la soltó y abrió la puerta de su habitación, luego le invito a pasar con un movimiento de la mano. Una vez dentro dejo la ropa que le había sido entregada por el embajador sobre la cama y se sentó en el suelo, con la mirada clavada en sus manos.

—Por favor Sharrkan

—Yamuraiha, jamás desee el trono, nunca, pero si desee volver a mi hogar muchas veces, jamás creí que este sería el motivo

Yamu se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, por un momento recordó al niño que lloraba todas las noches en su cuarto, al niño con quien jugaba por las tardes, y con el que no se llevaba tan bien. Ese niño que había llegado como discípulo de Sinbad hacía tantos años.

—Cuando me dejaron aquí, me sentí abandonado, un prisionero, después de todo eso era, según las leyes, estoy aquí para evitar que Heliopat ataque Sindria…

—Sinbad jamás haría eso

Sharrkan alzó la vista y la miro fijamente, Yamuraiha se sonrojo por la intensidad que tenía la mirada del espadachín, pero no desvió la mirada, en ese momento su amigo y rival le necesitaba.

—Quizás no lo haría, pero para eso me dejaron, y a ti, y a Pisti, y a todos, pero ahora puedo volver a mi casa, con mi gente, solo que, seguiré solo

— ¿Querías mucho al Rey de Heliopat?

Sharrkan volvió a fijar su vista en el suelo.

—Es mi hermano mayor, al igual que tú, piensa que soy un tonto, discutíamos siempre sobre si la magia o la espada era mejor, él tiene una cantidad de magoi increíble, incluso conquisto una celda

Yamuraiha se enterneció ante la forma en que Sharrkan hablaba de su hermano, y una parte de ella sintió una tristeza profunda cuando se dio cuenta de que Sharrkan había perdido a su familia, igual que ella. Le tomo la mano con cuidado, Sharrkan dio un leve respingo, pero al ver sus manos entrelazadas, solo asintió a sonreír.

—Seré un Rey terrible

—Puedo ir contigo

Sharrkan la miro incrédulo, sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y por un momento la vitalidad que lo caracterizaba volvió a su rostro, Yamuraiha un tanto avergonzada, pero decidida, aferro su mano con más fuerza y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Serás un idiota ególatra y un tanto salvaje, pero no estás solo, si necesitas ayuda yo puedo ir contigo

Sharrkan sonrió de la forma más dulce que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, y sosteniéndole la mirada, alzó su mano libre para acariciar el rostro de Yamuraiha mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella poco a poco. Cuando sus narices chocaron entre sí y el sonrojo de Yamuraiha no podía ser mayor, él coloco su frente contra la de ella, soltó su mano y la agarro gentilmente por los hombros.

—Me ayudaras más quedándote aquí, cuidando de nuestra familia

Yamuraiha no sabía que decir, su cabeza era un coctel de emociones que se contradecían unas con otras, impidiéndole hacer cualquier cosa. Notando su turbación, Sharrkan la abrazó, y ella correspondió al abrazo.

Pasaron un rato abrazados, no sabía cuánto tiempo, pero le dolió demasiado cuando él se alejó de ella, con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Lo veía derrotado.

—Sharrkan, yo sé lo que se siente… perder a alguien

—Lo sé, y es por eso, que sé, que puedo con esto, porque no estoy solo, ¿verdad, Yamu?

—No, pero…

Sharrkan se puso de pie y le ayudo a incorporarse, y así, sin soltar su mano, la hizo mirar la ropa que yacía sobre la cama, una túnica blanca y muchas joyas de color dorado. La jalo hacía la cama y tomo un medallón con forma de serpiente que puso entre las manos de ella.

—Sé que no estoy solo, ahora lo sé, quiero que tomes esto

—Sharrkan

—Deja de ser tan terca y tómalo

El reclamo salió apagado, fue más una súplica, así que Yamu se limitó a aceptarlo y sostenerlo contra su pecho, comenzaba a sentir el dolor de la perdida, no había querido pensar en eso, pero aquello significaba que él se iría, y no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

—Bien, pero tú también…

Yamuraiha se quitó uno de los caracoles dorados que llevaba en el pelo y se lo entrego al espadachín, él lo observo atónito por unos segundos, pero luego una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, aunque esa sonrisa era tan sombría como el color de sus ojos.

—Gracias, ahora si me disculpas, necesito cambiarme

Yamuraiha salió del cuarto dejándolo solo, y fue a reunirse con Sinbad, como esperaba, había reunido a los demás generales para informarles el hecho de que de ahora en adelante, serían solo siete. Nadie dijo nada, nadie mostro tristeza, aunque sin duda la melancolía lleno el salón. Horas después, Sharrkan, completamente transformado y vistiendo las ropas de un príncipe de Heliopat salió para reunirse a los hombres del embajador y tomar un barco rumbo a su país natal.

Pisti le saltó en cima entre lágrimas que nadie supo con certeza si eran falsas o reales, pero Sharrkan respondió a ellas con una gran sonrisa, una que por un momento hizo que Yamu sintiera ganas de llorar.

—Si necesitas algo… —Comenzó a decir Sinbad, pero Sharrkan lo interrumpió con un movimiento de la mano que le quitaba importancia al asunto.

—Estaré bien, prometo venir a visitarles pronto, ya es hora de irme

Y despidiéndose de todos uno por uno con un abrazo, subió al barco. Se mantuvo en la cubierta hasta que el barco se alejó demasiado para poder verlos, si bien no les dedicaba palabras, sonreía de forma casual mientras agitaba la mano.

Y el barco se perdió en el horizonte.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Había pasado ya medio año en Heliopat como Rey suplente y su hermano no aparecía, Sharrkan comenzaba a resignarse, había buscado por todos lados, había recurrido a la magia, si, a la magia, contra todos sus principios, y aun así no había tenido suerte.

Otro de sus planes era encontrar un heredero, algún hijo perdido que hubiera dejado su hermano, pero resulto que no tenía, pero si tenía prometida, y en caso de no volver Armakan, seria Sharrkan quien tuviera que casarse con ella, aquello no le molestaba tanto, la princesa era hermosa, pero no le parecía justo, ella era la mujer de su hermano. Pero el reino no pensaba lo mismo, tampoco los sacerdotes, así que le dieron un año y medio para buscar a su hermano, y en caso de no tener éxito, como se esperaba, se casaría y gobernaría Heliopat en su lugar.

Y a cómo iban las cosas, parecía que su destino estaba sellado, se convertiría en el Rey de Heliopat, desposaría a la mujer de Armakan, y gobernaría en su nombre. Pero una parte de él se negaba a rendirse, y esa parte, aun por pequeña que fuera, no desaparecía porque un caracol dorado que Sharrkan siempre llevaba le recordaba que tenía un sitio a donde volver.

Su hogar, su familia, lo esperaban en Sindria, cruzando el mar.

_El mar, eso es, ella puede ayudarme_

Contra su orgullo, se dirigió al consejo de sacerdotes y les conto su plan.

—Necesitamos a la mejor maga que haya en la tierra, y se dónde está, les pido me concedan estos días para ir a Sindria, y traerla, si fallamos, no les daré más excusas y tomare el trono y a la mujer de mi hermano como míos.

Los sacerdotes discutieron durante horas, Sharrkan esperaba sentado en el trono del príncipe, desde que llegó no quiso sentarse en el de su hermano, esperando la respuesta, estaba impaciente, demasiado impaciente.

—Mi señor —Hablo por fin uno de los sacerdotes, estamos de acuerdo, iremos a Sindria por la maga, pero dígame algo mi señor, ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar, para considerar si se fracasó o se tuvo éxito en vuestro cometido?

Sharrkan tragó saliva, no sabía que responder, conocía muy poco de la magia para saber el tiempo que pudieran tardarse, pero sabía que había prometido, y debía mantener su palabra.

—La verdad no lo sé —Dijo Sharrkan— espero no tardar mucho, denme un año, es como el acuerdo que teníamos en un principio, pero esta vez, si la maga nos dice que no hay remedio antes del tiempo, cumpliré con las responsabilidades de mi hermano.

—De acuerdo mi señor, partiremos mañana con el alba

Y así quedo acordado, al otro día nada más amanecer, partirían a Sindria, su hogar, y volvería a ver a su familia.

Paso el resto del día buscando obsequios en el mercado, una capa para Masrur, otra para Drakon, un escudo para Spartos, un hacha para Hinahoho, una flauta para Pisiti, como sabía que Jaffar solo usaba su traje de general, opto por llevarle pergaminos de la historia de Heliopat, y al Rey Sinbad una botella de vino de las reservas del palacio, pero fue el obsequio para Yamuraiha lo que más tiempo le llevo, de hecho, lo había encargado hacía algunos meses, pensaba hacérselo llegar con el embajador, pero ahora que iría a Sindria, pensó que lo mejor era llevárselo el mismo.

Tuvo que dormirse muy tarde para recoger aquel libro de hechicería, rogando a los dioses que la maga no tuviera aquel ejemplar.

Y al día siguiente, apenas asomando el sol, Sharrkan zarpó rumbo a Sindria acompañado de algunos cuantos hombres de la guardia personal de Armakan.

En Sindria las cosas eran casi igual que siempre, aunque la ausencia del octavo general se sentía en los banquetes y las comidas diarias. Pero fueron Masrur y Yamuraiha a los que más pareció afectarles. Uno había perdido a su compañero, el otro parecía haber perdido una parte de sí mismo.

Yamuraiha cReyó que no extrañaría al espadachín, al menos no sus molestas peleas y discusiones, pero en cambio, fue lo que más extrañaba. Se encerraba por horas en la biblioteca o en su habitación mientras estudiaba libros y libros de hechicería, intentando por todas las formas posibles evitar pensar en el espadachín, pero de alguna manera, siempre acababa en la habitación que le había pertenecido o el patio donde entrenaba, era quizás quien más lo extrañaba.

Ese día se la había pasado encerrada en una tienda de libros de Sindria, por lo que ninguno de los generales le pudo avisar de la llegada del barco de Heliopat.

Yamuraiha regresó tarde al palacio, llevándose una gran sorpresa, al encontrar a Sharrkan frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, con un pesado objeto entre las manos. Se veía muy diferente a como lo recordaba, con rostro serio, y vestido con demasiadas joyas que le hacían parecer mayor.

Por un momento pensó que quizás alucinaba, pero cuando él la vio y le sonrió, sus dudas se despejaron. Su primer impulso había sido saltarle encima y abrazarlo, pero temiendo que él contestara de forma irónica, se limitó a sonreírle.

—Sharrkan, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hoy, ¿sabes? es de mala educación no recibir a las visitas

Sharrkan sonrió, y su sonrisa fue como las de antes, despreocupada y desafiante, Yamuraiha le correspondió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Te traje esto, espero que te agrade

Sharrkan le dio un pesado libro de tapa oscura, extrañada Yamuraiha lo abrió y comenzó a ojearlo. Se emocionó tanto al ver que era aquél libro que tanto había estado buscando que paso de largo a su amigo y se adentró en su habitación.

—Oye —La voz de Sharrkan quedó opacada por su interés en el libro— Al menos da las gracias

—Es perfecto —Dijo ella sin dejar de ver el libro— Muchas gracias —y cerró la puerta.

Sharrkan se quedó mirando la puerta como un idiota, tenía muchas emociones encontradas, quería tumbar la puerta a patadas y reclamarle, por otro lado estaba orgulloso de haber hecho a Yamuraiha feliz, y otra parte de él tenía el pendiente de decirle que quería que lo acompañara. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar al día siguiente y se retiró a su habitación, la habitación reservada para los huéspedes.

Se sentía un extraño en su propio hogar.

A la mañana siguiente, fue a buscar a Sinbad, después de todo si alguien podía decir si Yamuraiha podía acompañarlo y ayudarle era el Rey de Sindria; lo encontró tomando el sol en los jardines, con toda la ropa puesta, por suerte.

—Buenos días su alteza

Sinbad se río, Sharrkan no solía llamarle así. No se molestó en levantarse, y le indico a Sharrkan que se sentara a su lado.

—Es raro en ti tanta formalidad, toma asiento

—Gracias —Dijo el espadachín al tiempo en que se sentaba— Sinbad necesito pedirte un gran favor

—Escucho

—Necesito la ayuda de Yamuraiha para encontrar a mi hermano, te pido que la dejes acompañarme y ayudarme

Sinbad guardo silencio por unos momentos, que para Sharrkan parecieron una eternidad, sobre todo porque no decía la verdad completa, ¿Cómo explicarle que si no llevaba a Yamu con él lo casarían con la prometida de su hermano?

—Sé que ella mantiene la barrera que protege Sindria pero…

—Calma Sharrkan —Sinbad se incorporó y poso una de sus manos sobre los hombros de Sharrkan— Tú, y tu hermano son mis amigos, hare lo que sea por ayudarlos, si tú crees que Yamuraiha puede localizar a Armakan, te acompañara, claro está, deberás pedírselo tú, y dime, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que les tome?

—Pedí un año de plazo

—¿Un año?, es mucho tiempo, te daré cinco meses

Sharrkan asintió, era menos de lo que esperaba, pero debía bastar, sabía el sacrificio que implicaba para Sinbad dejar ir a Yamuraiha, así que agradeció a Sinbad y se fue en busca de la maga. Como era costumbre la encontró en la biblioteca, entretenida en el libro que él le había regalado.

Se acercó de forma tan silenciosa que Yamu grito cuando le puso las manos sobre los hombros

—Hola bruja, ya vine a molestarte

— ¡Serás estúpido Sharrkan!

Sharrkan comenzó a reír con fuerza, por un momento mientras Yamuraiha le apretaba la nariz y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, olvido todos sus problemas, volviendo al tiempo en que solo eran dos jóvenes que discutían por tonterías.

—Basta Yamuraiha —Decía entre risas mientras le sujetaba las mejillas— Por favor

Sharrkan la soltó y ella hizo lo mismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tenía las mejillas infladas y una vena le palpitaba en la frente. Sharrkan se dijo así mismo que atesoraría esa imagen por el resto de su vida si es que fallaban en encontrar a su hermano mayor.

—Sigues siendo el mismo estúpido —mascullo ella volviendo a su libro.

— ¿Tu lo crees?

— ¿Ah?

Yamuraiha se giró para verlo, y se sorprendió de volver a verlo serio y apagado, regresándola de golpe a la realidad, el ya no era su amigo y rival con quien discutía siempre y por todo, no, era un príncipe, y líder de un reino, casi un Rey, y ella había estado apretándole las mejillas y llamándolo imbécil. El sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas, bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con los mechones de su cabello, se sentía tonta y avergonzada, se suponía que era un general.

—Perdóneme yo…

—Dime, Yamuraiha —La interrumpió— ¿Crees en verdad que sigo siendo el mismo?, no importa lo que contestes, pero se sincera, por favor, necesito saberlo.

Yamuraiha alzó la mirada, aquel que le pedía una respuesta no era el príncipe heredero de Heliopat, ni el ególatra espadachín de Sindria, era simplemente Sharrkan, aquel niño extraño y solitario que había llegado a Sindria como discípulo del Rey, era su amigo.

—Cuando te veo así, sí, sigues siendo el mismo

—Gracias

Sharrkan parecía aliviado, pero aquella mascara de tristeza seguía en su rostro, si no fuera por su orgullo Yamuraiha lo hubiera abrazado y consolado allí mismo, pero no podía, no quería perder la imagen de él como el joven seguro de sí mismo y alegre. Además lo respetaba demasiado como para sentir lastima, no, eso sería un insulto hacía el Heliopat.

—No Sharrkan, gracias a ti, este libro es estupendo

Sharrkan sonrió y la alegría casi llego hasta sus ojos verdes, pero parecía no ser suficiente, Yamuraiha pedía internamente, que la molestara, que le jalara las mejillas o la insultara, lo que fuera para no verlo tan triste. Estaba a punto de decirle algo sobre que parecía aún más calvo para hacerlo enojar cuando él se le adelanto.

—Eh hablado con Sinbad, él está de acuerdo pero necesito preguntártelo a ti, Yamuraiha, ¿vendrías conmigo a Heliopat? Necesito de tu ayuda, de tu magia

Parecía hablar con duda, aquello sí que debía ser difícil, Sharrkan aceptando que necesitaba de la magia, de SU magia. Él continúo hablando.

—¿Podrías ayudarme Yamu?, ¿hay en tus hechizos alguno que pueda ayudarme a localizar a mi hermano?

Yamuraiha sonrió, no esperaba escuchar jamás a Sharrkan pidiéndole ayuda, pero ahora que lo tenía allí, de frente y con esa cara de tristeza, le dolió verlo derrotado, admitiendo que esta vez, su esgrima le servía de muy poco. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió, lo tenía rendido frente a ella, pidiéndole ayuda, y a su merced. Iba a ser muy cruel hacerlo en ese momento, pero si no era entonces, ¿Cuándo?

_Además lo hago por sacarlo de ese agujero negro donde esta_

—Claro —le contesto— Pero solo te ayudare si admites que la magia es mejor y más útil que la esgrima

Sharrkan se quedó perplejo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a sacar ese tema en ese momento?, la observo con cuidado, ella sonreía triunfante, y sus ojos brillaban con emoción, ¿en verdad era tan cruel esa mujer?

_No —_pensó— _ve más allá de lo que está a simple vista_

Y entonces pudo notar las cejas de Yamuraiha, inclinándose levemente hacia arriba, sus labios tensos, aunque sonreía, podía notar que esa sonrisa no era desafiante, más bien sonreía con cierta tristeza, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Yamuraiha se estaba burlando de él.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sharrkan, una que hacía mucho tiempo no había podido ver la luz, se arrodillo y con una exagerada reverencia, haciendo que su frente tocara el suelo, y alzando de más el trasero dijo con la voz más fingida que pudo

—¿Sería tan amable, oh gran maga del agua, en venir conmigo?

—No he pedido eso, te dije que admitieras que la magia es mejor y más útil que tu esgrima

—No estoy tan desesperado

Yamuraiha le salto encima y comenzó a picarle las costillas, ambos reían como hacía mucho no lo habían hecho, menos aún juntos, pues solían vivir peleando entre sí, pero tenían que volver a la realidad.

Una vez calmados, acostados en el suelo, con Yamuraiha sobre él, Sharrkan la miró a los ojos, de nuevo volvía a ser el príncipe de Heliopat, el que había perdido a su única familia.

—Necesito de tu magia

—Lo sé, encontrare la forma de hallar a tu hermano, te lo prometo


	4. Chapter 4

4

Partieron dos días después, en lo que Yamuraiha investigaba algún hechizo que le permitiera dar con Armakan, los hombres que venían con Sharrkan eran pacientes y amables, incluso el propio Sharrkan se mostró atentó ante las peticiones de Yamuraiha, ayudándole a buscar entre los libros.

Y por fin lo encontraron, un hechizo rastreador, solo necesitaba un mapa de las tierras de Heliopat, una piedra llamada Amatista que Yamuraiha poseía, y algo que le hubiera pertenecido al desaparecido Rey de Heliopat.

Sharrkan le ayudo a empacar su ropa y sus libros, cuando se despidieron de los demás generales las expresiones eran variadas, pero todos les desearon lo mismo: "buena suerte", "buen viaje", y por parte del Rey un "estoy orgulloso".

En el puerto, los otros generales, el Rey, y prácticamente todo el pueblo los despidieron con vítores. Era una sensación que Sharrkan no quería volver a sentir, pues era una despedida, y el en verdad quería poder regresar a su hogar.

El viaje fue bastante ameno, aunque para sorpresa de Yamuraiha, Sharrkan arreglo que compartieran el camarote.

—¿Estás loco?

—En este momento soy el Rey regente de Heliopat —Había respondido él con una seriedad que Yamu le desconocía. —Dormirás conmigo, no te preocupes, por mi honor, te prometo que estarás segura.

—Disculpe alteza, pero tomare mis precauciones, ya que su honor no es garantía suficiente —Y golpeo con su bastón al Rey regente— Y si se atreve a hacer cualquier cosa, le irá peor.

Claro que en ese momento no sabía que no solo compartirían camarote, sino también la cama, cuando se enteró, tuvieron otra discusión, aunque Sharrkan mantenía el porte y se limitaba a recibir sus quejas y golpes de manera educada, y callada, a tal punto que desespero a Yamuraiha que terminaba siempre golpeándolo con su bastón o apretándole las mejillas delante de toda la tripulación.

Ya en la noche, la maga resignada, se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con el espadachín, su plan era dormirse con la ropa puesta, y se cambiaría de ropa al día siguiente, cuando él no estuviera en el cuarto, pero nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta un par de fuertes manos la cargaron en vilo y la aventaron al colchón.

—Me ha dolido mucho, bruja loca

La voz de Sharrkan era irreal, como de un sueño pasado, sonaba molesto y a la vez divertido, y sin darle tiempo, el hombre arrebato el bastón de magia de sus manos y se colocó sobre ella sujetándole los brazos con una sola mano, con la suficiente fuerza para inmovilizarla, pero sin lastimarla mientras que con la mano libre le apretaba la nariz.

Una sonrisa traviesa estaba en el rostro del espadachín mientras atormentaba las mejillas de Yamuraiha y ella luchaba por soltarse, aunque una parte de ella le decía que estaba bien allí, porque se sentía bien estar así.

—No me vuelvas a pegar, tonta

—Deja de ser tan imbécil, calvo

Siguieron peleando por un rato hasta que se cansaron, Sharrkan sonreía como un tonto mientras le hacía cosquillas y ella le apretaba las mejillas, una vez agotados, ella se giró de tal forma que le dio la espalda, y el aprovecho para abrazarla por la cintura.

—¿Qué… haces? —Yamuraiha estaba sorprendida y avergonzada, las manos del espadachín rodeaban su cintura de forma protectora, y ella no sabía qué hacer, si soltarse, o quedarse así, porque se sentía realmente cómoda

—Como en los viejos tiempos —susurró Sharrkan en su oído aferrándose más a ella— ¿Recuerdas?, cuando aquellas noches iba a tu recamara para que me dejaras dormir contigo

Yamuraiha asintió, estaba tan apenada que a penas y podía formular unas cuantas palabras. Sharrkan pareció no notarlo, y siguió rememorando aquellos días de su niñez.

—También nos bañábamos juntos ¿recuerdas?, también recuerdo que a ti no te gustaban los truenos, y yo era poco más que un llorón cobarde, pero por protegerte, me hacía el valiente, luego tuvimos a Masrur, pobrecillo, tenía que soportar a un par de llorones como nosotros.

—Tú… cuidabas de los dos…

—Por favor Yamuraiha, no me hagas sentir mejor, se lo que era

—¿Y lo que eres ahora?

Sharrkan guardó silencio, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no estaba dispuesto a responder, no iba a admitir que era un niño asustado que esperaba con todas sus fuerzas, encontrar a su hermano y deslindarse de todas las obligaciones que el trono traía.

—¿Puedo decirte lo que sí quiero ser?

—Adelante

—Quiero volver a ser el calvo estúpido y engreído, la verdad es que le tengo miedo al trono, y más que nada a quedarme sin nadie, los quiero a todos en Sindria, pero Armakan es mi hermano, lo único de mi familia que me queda, y no quiero que muera, ni cargar con su corona, soy un cobarde ¿verdad?

—No, Sharrkan, tu puedes ser muchas cosas, pero no un cobarde.

Después de eso, la noche transcurrió en silenció, incluso en algún punto, Yamuraiha se volteó para abrazar al espadachín y recostarse en su pecho, era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando aún eran unos niños.

Desde que desembarcaron hasta que le fue asignada una habitación en el palacio, Sharrkan no se separó de ella, se portó distante y frio, pero en privado volvía por momentos a ser el mismo de siempre, salvo por la carga tan pesada que sostenía sobre los hombros. Yamuraiha agradeció que por lo menos en el palacio le diera una habitación personal, aunque estaba justo al lado de la de Sharrkan que se había negado a dormir en los aposentos de su hermano.

Aunque tuvo un día de descanso, Yamuraiha lo aprovecho para releer los hechizos que podían ayudarle a encontrar a Armakan, tenían medio año, pero ella esperaba poder encontrarlo lo antes posible, y así poder volver a Sindria junto a Sharkkan.

Al día siguiente Sharrkan la esperaba en la puerta de su habitación, vestía las ropas del Rey de Heliopat, y estas le concedían un aspecto más severo y adulto, y en opinión de Yamuraiha, más apuesto, pero eso no pensaba decírselo.

—Buenos días alteza

—Yamuraiha, como siempre, adicta al trabajo —Sharrkan sonrió y le ofreció la mano— por favor, antes que nada, acompáñame a desayunar, ya después iremos al templo de los dioses, y comenzaremos la búsqueda.

Yamuraiha tomo la mano de Sharrkan y le dio un leve apretón, esto hizo que él la mirara fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo vamos a encontrar —susurró ella, él se limitó a asentir.

Por suerte el desayuno fue suficientemente privado como para poder relajarse, Sharrkan volvió a comportarse como siempre, bromeando sobre el sombrero de Yamuraiha o sobre lo exhibicionista que era vistiendo esas conchas en lugar de alguna blusa, y ella burlándose de su aspecto. Pero una vez terminaron, la formalidad volvió a interponerse entre ellos como un muro, y se encaminaron al templo de los dioses para llevar a cabo el hechizo.

Llevo cerca de una semana poder prepararlo de forma adecuada, y otras dos más para que funcionara, lo probó con Sharrkan al principio, utilizándolo en una especie de juego, Sharrkan se escondía en alguna parte de la ciudad, Yamuraiha lo buscaba por medio del mapa y la piedra que hacía de péndulo con un trozo de la ropa de Sharrkan amarrada en ella, fue hasta que lo probaron muchas veces que se dispusieron a utilizarlo en la búsqueda de Armakan.

La piedra que servía de péndulo señalo un punto en el desierto, rápidamente se encaminaron al lugar marcado, y cuando estuvieron allí buscaron entre la arena, no había nada, como era de esperarse, pero Sharrkan no perdía las esperanzas. Yamuraiha sacó nuevamente el mapa y su piedra, señalaba ese punto.

—Si mi hermano está aquí, lo encontraremos, vivo o muerto, ¡Cavad!

Yamuraiha sabía lo ridícula que era aquella idea, pero no parecían tener más opciones, así que para facilitar el trabajo, uso su magia para ayudarles a los hombres a cavar, pero no tuvieron resultados. Pasaron los días, Sharrkan se mostraba tan desanimado y hasta enfadado que Yamuraiha preocupada, le pidió que se tomara un día de descanso, cosa a la que él se negó rotundamente.

Entonces ella decidió confrontarlo una noche en su habitación.

Cuando Sharrkan entró a su habitación, luego de un largo y frustrante día, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse con Yamuraiha sentada sobre su cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Yamuraiha se puso de pie y poniendo el dedo índice sobre el pecho de Sharrkan dijo:

—La pregunta aquí es, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, estás irritado como si estuvieras seguro de que esto saldrá mal

— ¡Pues es por eso!

— ¡No me grites!

Sharrkan guardo silenció y bajo la mirada apenado, sabía que Yamuraiha no tenía la culpa, nadie la tenía, solo él por haber prometido algo que sabía no quería cumplir.

—Yamuraiha, la verdad es que estoy preocupado, mejor dicho asustado

Yamuraiha le tomo la mano y lo guio hasta la cama, allí se sentaron y le permitió seguir con su explicación.

—Verás, mi hermano tenía una prometida, al desaparecer y ser yo su único heredero vivo, debo tomar el trono y a su esposa como propia, la verdad es que no me molestaría, pero no me siento cómodo, así que les pedí tiempo a los sacerdotes, pero ese tiempo se está acabando, si no encuentro a Armakan, me casare y me quedare aquí.

Yamuraiha sintió un nudo en la garganta y algo que le dolía en el pecho, aquello no lo esperaba, si Sharrkan se quedaba en Heliopat como su Rey, y además se casaba, lo habría perdido para siempre, no se había detenido a pensar en eso nunca, pero era una verdad que siempre estaba flotando sobre ellos, algún día ellos unirían sus vidas con alguna persona, y ese día también, se perderían mutuamente, porque ya no podrían ser como antes. Y eso la asustaba y le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Yamuraiha ya había perdido a su padre en la guerra, no iba a perder a Sharrkan ni a nadie más.

—Lo vamos a encontrar Sharrkan, vivo

El la miro con tristeza, estaba derrotado.

Al día siguiente Yamuraiha, llena de determinación se dirigió al sitio donde la piedra marcaba el paradero de Armakan, antes de que todos se hubieran levantado, incluso Sharrkan, y se dispuso a cavar ella misma, no esperaba encontrar _aquello_ entre la arena.

_Es el contenedor metálico del Rey de Heliopat, no puede ser, ¿Armakan esta… muerto?_


	5. Chapter 5

5

El funeral se llevó a cabo sin un cuerpo, solo el contenedor metálico que había pertenecido al Rey Armakan era lo que yacía en el altar.

Yamuraiha se vistió de luto como exigían las normas de Heliopat, aun cuando Sharrkan le dijo que no estaba obligada.

_Sharrkan_

El príncipe de Heliopat estaba de pie junto a ella, llevaba pintadas en el rostro unas extrañas líneas que bajaban de sus ojos hasta su mentón, y en el sitio donde algún día podría dejar crecer una barba colgaba una extraña joya con forma de serpiente, se veía tan diferente. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de las antorchas ceremoniales, su mandíbula estaba tensa al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Yamuraiha lo observo con tristeza, ese hombre no era Sharrkan, sino un impostor, había fallado, había perdido a su amigo.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, al notarlo Sharrkan le tomo la mano con delicadeza y la abrazo por los hombros.

—Todo estará bien —Le dijo en un susurro, pero Yamuraiha sabía que ya nada sería lo mismo.

Terminando la ceremonia fúnebre, se mandó a llamar a los demás miembros de la alianza de los mares, incluido Sinbad, llegarían en siete días para la coronación del nuevo Rey de Heliopar y nuevo miembro de la alianza. Y a su partida, también se iría Yamuraiha.

Sabiendo que ya no vería a Sharrkan como hasta ahora, decidió acompañarlo en todo momento, sorprendiéndose de lo mal que estaba el espadachín, ella no podía saber si era por la pérdida de su hermano, o por el trono que ahora debería ocupar.

Sharrkan observaba el trono que ya era suyo, resignado a sentarse en él y gobernar Heliopat, además en cinco días conocería a la prometida de Armakan, ahora su prometida, se casaría, sería coronado, y se alejaría de su familia.

Observo a Yamuraiha sentada a su lado, ella escribía algo en un pergamino, se veía seria y concentrada, al igual que el vestía las ropas del luto, aun cuando él le dijo que no era necesario. Quiso sonreír, pero no tenía la fuerza, era demasiado doloroso saber que pronto la perdería a ella, a Sinbad, y a Sindria. El trono se alzaba en medio de la habitación, oscuro, amenazante, y sobre él, el contenedor metálico de Armakan.

Le preocupaba ver a Yamuraiha tan triste, y aún más el haberla visto llorar, eso era bastante inusual, y en su interior se culpaba por ello, pues sabía de sobra que pese a todo, ella lo apreciaba, y entonces, si lloraba por algo, era por él.

También le preocupaba el hecho de su poca cantidad de magoi, no podría conquistar una celda, o quizá sí, pero no podía tener un equipo Djinn propio, lo cual ponía a su reino en una desventaja ante otras naciones, ¿Podría seguir confiando en Sinbad? ¿En la alianza?, se sentía criminal al pensar en eso, pero teniendo las vidas de miles de personas sobre sus hombros le hacía ver las cosas de forma distinta.

Llegada la madrugada, al final del funeral, Sharrkan acompaño a su invitada hasta su habitación, además, no parecía que Yamuraiha se fuera a alejar de él mientras estuviera allí.

—Pensé en ocultarlo —Dijo Yamuraiha rompiendo el silencio mientras caminaban por los pasillos del palacio.

—Se hubiera sabido tarde o temprano, se nos hubiera agotado el tiempo

—Perdóname Sharrkan, al parecer, mi magia fue inútil

Sharrkan se detuvo y la observo, Yamuraiha tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, un par de gotas se estrellaron contra este, ella estaba llorando. Sharrkan la abrazo, recargando la barbilla sobre el sombrero de ella, hubiera preferido que fuese en su pelo, pero quizás eso haría las cosas más dolorosas.

—Tu magia no fallo Yamuraiha, encontramos la localización de mi hermano, pero lo único que quedo fue su contenedor

—Sharrkan

—Shhh, calma, todo estará bien Yamuraiha, le pediré a Sinbad que me ayude a cuidar de Heliopat, gobernare lo mejor que pueda, e iré a verlos pronto, podremos discutir de nuevo, y todo será como antes, todo estará bien

—Tú sabes que no es así Sharrkan

Yamuraiha lo abrazo con fuerza, intentaba reprimir el llanto pero no lo lograba, sentía que perdería a Sharrkan, y aunque no estuviera muerto, su corazón le decía que así sería. Volvía a vivir la muerte de su padre, el ver su tierra natal destruida, volvía a perder a alguien.

Se quedaron en el pasillo un buen rato, disfrutando de la soledad de la noche, intentando inmortalizar ese momento que quizá nunca se repetiría.

—Esto va a sonar muy mal —susurró ella— Pero, ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

Sharrkan la miro extrañado, aunque las marcas en su rostro le hacían parecer un extraño ante los ojos de Yamuraiha.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —Le dijo ella

Sharrkan sonrío, muy poco, pero lo hizo, y asintió, luego ambos fueron de la mano hasta la habitación donde Yamuraiha se quedaba para pasar su última noche juntos. Como la del barco, como la de hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

En Sindria el ambiente no era mucho mejor, un ave llegó con la noticia del fallecimiento del Rey Armakan, y Jaffar sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabía que al morir el Rey sin ningún heredero, Sharrkan se convertía en el sucesor directo, y al hacerlo, ya no podría ser un general.

El primer ministro fue en busca de su Rey, lo encontró sentado en su trono, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

—Sinbad

El Rey le sonrío en cuanto lo vio, y lo saludo con una mano.

—Te traigo malas noticias Sin

—Jaffar, tu solo sabes dar malas noticias

—Armakan murió

El rostro de Sinbad perdió la sonrisa, Jaffar le entregó la carta con el mensaje y una vez que Sinbad la leyó, le pidió que convocara a los otros cinco generales para una junta de emergencia.

—Compañeros, hoy les tengo una mala noticia —Comenzó Sinbad teniendo a sus generales frente a él— El miembro de la Alianza de los siete mares, Armakan Amun Ra de Heliopat, ha muerto, y con su muerte, nuestro compañero Sharrkan, tomara el lugar de Rey y miembro de la alianza, pero me temo que esto significa, que no le tendremos más en Sindria.

Las reacciones fueron variadas, Masrur, Drakon, Hinahoho, se mostraron sorprendidos, como si aquello fuese solo una broma, Pisti no pudo evitar romper en llanto, abrazando a Spartos, quien un tanto incomodo, correspondió el abrazo intentando consolarle, sabía lo bien que se llevaba Pisti con Sharrkan. Jaffar solo miraba el techo del palacio como si allí pudiera encontrar todas las respuestas, si bien Sharrkan no era su compañero preferido, era parte de la familia.

—Los demás miembros de la alianza iremos a presentar nuestros respetos al nuevo Rey, y las condolencias al pueblo —Siguio Sinbad— Dos de ustedes podrán acompañarme, para… —Pensó un momento las palabras adecuadas, no podía decir que irían a despedirse de su amigo— Para presentarse ante el nuevo Rey

—Quiero ir —Dijo Masrur dando un paso al frente, su rostro era indescifrable como siempre, pero sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña, casi tristes.

—Yo también voy, por favor Sinbad —Dijo Pisti aun aferrada al cuerpo de Spartos que seguía acariciándole el cabello. Pisti tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas sonrojadas. —Quiero poder hablar con él.

Sinbad observo a los demás generales, todos asintieron, estaban de acuerdo.

—De acuerdo, partimos mañana mismo.

Al día siguiente Sinbad partió junto a Masrur y Pisti hacía Heliopat, pensando en muchas cosas.

_Quizá esto sea bueno para la alianza_

Visto desde el punto de vista político, el que Sharrkan subiera al poder le daba a Sinbad y a Sindria más poder, tendría a Heliopat íntimamente ligado a su reino, pero aunque aquello representaba grandes beneficios, había algo que no le gustaba.

_Por el reino, por el bien del mundo, ¿En serio estaría dispuesto a condenar a Sharrkan a vivir algo que no quiere, para mis propios fines?_

No quiso responder, aunque fuese una pregunta personal, y siendo el mismo quien se la hacía, le dio miedo pensar en la respuesta, quizá Jaffar tenía razón, se estaba volviendo retorcido, muy retorcido para admitir que una pequeña parte de él se alegraba de la muerte de Armakan, y no porque el hombre le fuese molesto, sino por lo que aquello había desencadenado, después de todo él era el tutor de Sharrkan, y podía mandar a alguien a ayudarle, y así gobernar Heliopat.

Pero en su interior, el niño que hacía mucho había conquistado una celda, aquel que se había revelado a un Rey, el joven y verdadero Sinbad, le decía que lo que pensaba estaba mal, y que deberían estar buscando a Armakan para ayudar a Sharrkan.

Pero en ese momento, no sabía bien a cuál de las dos partes iba a hacerle caso.

Muy lejos de allí, en alguna parte del mundo, en medio de una espesa e increíble jungla, Ali Baba, Morgiana y Aladín fueron interrumpidos en su comida.

—Eh, Aladin, algo brilla en tus pantalones —Dijo Ali Baba extrañado.

Aladín saco de entre sus pantalones la esfera que hacía tiempo le había dado Yamuraiha para estar en contacto, el aparato de cristal incrustado en un aro dorado brillaba con intensidad.

—Creo que Yamu está intentando comunicarse —Exclamó alegre el magi al tiempo en que tomaba la esfera entre sus manos— Señorita Yamu, que gusto verla

En la esfera apareció el rostro de la maestra del Magi, se veía triste a pesar de que sonreía. Ali Baba y Morgiana se acercaron a Aladin para poder hablar también con la maga.

—Hola señorita —Saludó Ali Baba

—Yamuraiha —Saludo Morgiana.

—Que gusto verlos, Aladin, sé que están muy lejos de Heliopat, pero, necesito pedirles su ayuda

Ali Baba y Morgiana intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, ambos habían notado la tristeza en los ojos de la maga de Sindria, y también sabían que Heliopat era la tierra del maestro de Ali Baba, Sharrkan.

—¿Qué ocurre Yamu? —Dijo Aladin, también había percatado la tristeza que rodeaba a su maestra —¿Están todos bien?

—Es una historia larga, y por eso quiero que presten atención, el Rey de Heliopat, Armakan, murió, y siendo Sharrkan su hermano menor y único heredero, deberá tomar el trono y desposar a la prometida de Armakan

—Eh, eso no suena tan mal —Opino Ali Baba, pero al ver los ojos de Yamuraiha llenos de furia, se retractó— Este, perdone, en verdad, ¿está mi maestro con usted?

—Sí, pero no estamos en Sindria, Sharrkan no quiere el trono, y aunque encontramos el contenedor metálico de su hermano, presiento que no está muerto como se cree, verán, hay un hechizo rastreador, con él llegamos a esta parte —les mostro el mapa de Heliopat con una marca donde habían encontrado el contenedor metálico del Rey— solo encontramos su contenedor metálico, la cuestión es, que si estuviera muerto, el mapa no mostraría otra dirección de su ubicación, distinta a la de su contenedor, pero ayer utilice el hechizo y vuelve a marcarme el mismo sitio, así que creó que el Rey aún vive, pero Sharrkan se niega a creerme.

—Iremos cuanto antes —Dijo Aladin, no soportaba ver a la gente que quería triste. Dedico una rápida mirada a sus compañeros, Ali Baba y Morgiana asintieron, todos estaban de acuerdo.

—Buscaremos al Rey —Dijo Morgiana en un susurró.

—Gracias chicos, yo… —Esta vez Yamuraiha no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, pero se compuso rápidamente— Háganlo tan rápido como puedan.


	6. Chapter 6

6

No lo habían conseguido, pasaron los cinco días en que los demás miembros de la alianza, y la prometida de Sharrkan llegarían a Heliopat, y Aladin no había llegado ni respondido a sus mensajes, Yamuraiha comenzaba a rendirse.

Conoció a la doncella que Sharrkan convertiría en su esposa, al verla tuvo una sensación extraña, un dolor incomodo en su pecho, quizás fue envidia pensó, después de todo aquella mujer era hermosa, de piel cremosa y cabello oscuro, esbelta y con unos hermosos ojos verdes, iguales a los de Sharrkan.

_Sus hijos tendrán los ojos verdes_

Aquel pensamiento la hizo sentir incomoda, y el recibirla al lado de Sharrkan, aún peor, pues tuvo que soportar ver como el ahora heredero al trono de Heliopat, la recibía con una elegante reverencia y le besaba la mano. Sabía que no debía sentirse así, pero no podía callar el dolor de su pecho cada vez que veía al hombre en que se había convertido su amigo.

—Mi señora —Dijo Sharrkan con la voz típica de conquistador que tenía al tiempo en que llevaba a la doncella del brazo— Déjeme presentarle al consejo de sacerdotes, pero antes, a mi mejor amiga, Yamuraiha de Sindria, la mejor maga del mundo

—Mucho gusto

La voz de la Dama era como terciopelo, pero su tono era frío, casi molesto, y Yamuraiha tuvo que fingir una sonrisa al tiempo en que le estrechaba la mano.

—El gusto es mío —Dijo de cierta forma petulante, pero es que no soportaba a aquella mujer, se veía tan confiada, tan altiva, o al menos eso era lo que Yamu veía.

Camino al lado de ellos rumbo a la sala de audiencias donde se reunirían con Sinbad y los demás miembros de la alianza, en el camino, pudó escuchar a la doncella hablar con Sharrkan.

—¿Entonces es ella?

El espadachín le dedico una mirada, y la doncella hablo más bajo, lo que llamó la atención de Yamuraiha, no era que le importara, pero quería cuidar de Sharrkan, y aquella mujer le daba mala espina. Además había escuchado la palabra _ella,_ y eso significaba que hablaban de su persona.

—La alianza con Magnostadt sería mejor para su reino, señor

—Ella tiene un hogar que proteger

—Pues, ella quisiera saber de qué estáis hablando, señor —Exclamó Yamuraiha al tiempo en que se detenía. Sharrkan y su acompañante se detuvieron y se voltearon a verla.

Sharrkan parecía molesto, pero no con ella, sus ojos iracundos estaban posados en la mujer que le tomaba el brazo.

—Sharrkan, ¿Por qué esta mujer hablo de una alianza?

—Son tonterías Yamuraiha, por favor

—Mi patria no es ninguna tontería, oh alteza —Su voz fue más hiriente de lo que espero, lo noto por la forma en que Sharrkan la miro, con tristeza, había derrumbado su barrera de tipo duro.

— ¿Podríamos tratarlo en privado? —Preguntó avergonzado.

—Si me permitís —dijo la doncella— Preferiría que le preguntaras aquí y ahora a la señorita, así nos evitaríamos posibles problemas en un futuro, con su permiso

Y la mujer soltó el brazo de Sharrkan y se encamino sola hacía la sala de audiencias, Yamuraiha y él la observaron irse con pasos rápidos y violentos. Una vez se perdió de su vista, Sharrkan miro a Yamuraiha realmente enojado. O quizás solo fueran las serpientes que bajaban de sus ojos al mentón lo que le hacía ver más severo.

—¿Vez lo que le hiciste?, Yamuraiha, por favor, está muy dolida, ella quería a Armakan

—Pues tú no te vez muy dolido

— ¡Yamuraiha!

A pesar del grito y de la ira expresada, Yamuraiha no se dejó intimidar, dio un paso hacia el frente y encaro al espadachín, aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para verlo directo a los ojos.

—Explícame que tiene que ver Magnostadt en todo esto

Sharrkan resoplo, sabía lo terca que era la maga.

—Bien, un sacerdote me dijo, que si quería podía desposarte a ti, y que una alianza con Magnostadt valía más que una con las tierras libres, pero sabía que dirías que es una locura, así que decidí no preguntarte

— ¿Por qué?, Sharrkan, tú no tienes derecho a opinar por mi

Eso lo desubico, la miro de forma incrédula mientras ella fruncía el ceño, ¿Acaso no lo había escuchado?

—¿Estarías dispuesta a ser mi esposa?

Yamuraiha bajo la mirada y le dio la espalda, ahora sí parecía pensar en lo que respondería. Cuando se volvió para encararlo, tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y el ceño fruncido, como cuando bebían juntos.

—Puede, ¿eso te ayudaría?, podría darnos más tiempo para buscar a Armakan

Sharrkan sonrío, esa sonrisa apagada y llena de tristeza que Yamuraiha estaba acostumbrándose a ver, y que tanto detestaba en aquel rostro moreno.

—Él se fue Yamu, no va a volver, así me den cien años, el no vendrá, ¿aún con eso serías mi esposa? —Ella estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero él no se lo permitió, puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella, y luego la tomo por los hombros desnudos— No respondas, será más doloroso sea cual sea la respuesta, tu lugar está en Sindria, protegiéndolos, a todos, a nuestros amigos, además Sinbad no dejaría que te quedaras conmigo, aunque quisiera, y no iniciare una guerra por algo así, sé que tú tampoco.

Y sin dejarle responder, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la sala de audiencias. Allí, los seis miembros restantes de la alianza de los siete mares estaban reunidos con sus hombres de confianza, Sinbad platicaba con algunos de los sacerdotes de Heliopat y el embajador de Magnostadt.

—¿Una alianza?, pero yo… necesito a Yamuraiha en Sindria, ese fue el acuerdo, además, no creo que esos dos acepten casarse

—Lord Sinbad, ¿No dijo usted que esos chicos no eran sus prisioneros? —Inquirió un mago.

—No lo son señor —Respondió Sinbad con frialdad.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema si la señorita Yamuraiha acepta la propuesta del Rey Sharrkan?

Sinbad se puso pálido, no sabía cómo responder a aquello, no podía dejar ir a Yamuraiha, la necesitaba en Sindria, por la barrera, por sus conjuros, además sería bastante malo perder dos generales, aún ni había encontrado un remplazo para Sharrkan.

Por no decir el hecho, que una alianza entre aquellos pueblos, pudiera ser un problema, el poder que obtendrían, y lo que harían con él, el reino de Heliopat, y el de Magnostadt no eran precisamente pacifistas.

Para su suerte, en ese momento entró Sharrkan seguido de Yamuraiha, ambos se veían contrariados, y según experiencias de Sinbad, sabía que habían discutido.

—Estimados miembros de la alianza —La voz de Sharrkan sonaba profunda y gruesa —Gracias a todos por haber venido, y ser testigos de mi coronación, y por presentar sus condolencias, como comprenderán, el dolo es tan reciente, que hemos decidido hacer una ceremonia austera, muchas gracias.

Todos tomaron asiento, Sharrkan en el sitio principal, y su futura esposa a su derecha, la mujer se veía distante, y evitaba mirar a Sharrkan. Yamuraiha se sentó al lado de Sinbad, muy lejos de donde estaba Sharrkan, a su lado, estaba Pisti quien la saludo con una amplia sonrisa, y al lado de Pisti estaba Masrur, él se limitó a alzar una mano en señal de saludo.

—Sharrkan se ve realmente apuesto así, ¿no lo crees Yamu? —Dijo Pisti con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sigue siendo el mismo idiota —Masculló Yamuraiha mientras veía a aquel impostor que remplazó a su amigo hablar con los demás miembros de la alianza. —Sinbad, ¿Cuándo partimos?

Extrañado Sinbad volteo a verla.

—¿Por qué Yamuraiha?

—Estoy cansada de estas tierras, quisiera irme lo antes posible.

Sinbad miró a Pisti y Masrur, ellos se veían tan intrigados como él.

—Yamuraiha, verás, tus compañeros querían despedirse de Sharrkan, quizá poder algo de tiempo con él, pero si gustas volver antes, adelante.

—Gracias, así lo hare

—¿Pero porque Yamu? —La voz de Pisti era de alarma— piensa en que quizá no puedas volver a molestar a Sharrkan, ¿no es mejor quedarnos unos días más?

—Te ha hecho enojar —Dijo Masrur con ninguna nota de emoción en la voz.

—No es eso Masrur, solo que extraño mi casa, además lo he visto bastante tiempo ya.

_Y no me gusta verlo así _

El día transcurrió de forma rápida, presenciaron la coronación de Sharrkan y su casamiento, él se mostró tan serio como Yamuraiha en toda la ceremonia, y cuando se acercó a ellos para conversar, ella no le dedico ni la mirada.

—Felicidades Sharrkan, estoy orgulloso de ti —Dijo Sinbad mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza.

—Gracias

— ¡Ya eres un verdadero hombre Sharrkan! —grito Pisti al tiempo en que le saltaba al cuello para abrazarlo, el correspondió al abrazo sonriendo, y por un segundo se sintió de nuevo en casa. Pero al terminar el abrazo, un dolor agudo se asentó en su pecho, recordándole que ya nunca más sería lo mismo, ahora era otro, era un Rey.

—Gracias Pisti

—Maestro

—Ya no tienes que llamarme así Masrur, por favor

El fanalis asintió y le ofreció la mano, ambos la estrecharon con fuerza, Sharrkan intentando reír, Masrur viéndolo con aquellos ojos de depredador que poseía, como si quisiera sacarle todos sus secretos, solo que en ese momento Sharrkan no tenía secreto alguno, no estaba contento allí, y era evidente, aunque él se esforzara por mostrar lo contrario.

Luego vio a Yamuraiha, ella le daba la espalda en todo momento, parecía estar evitándolo, así que se resignó, la había perdido, al igual que a todos. Intento por todos los medios no verse tan abatido, bebió con sus compañeros y bailo con Pisti y su mujer, de manera inconsciente retraso lo más que pudo la noche de la consumación del matrimonio, y se puso tan ebrio para evitar llevarla a cabo. Al día siguiente, en cuanto se despertó, con todo y resaca, tuvo que despedir a sus compañeros.

—Yamu no está muy bien —Le informo Pisti en el desayuno, y por esa razón, partían ese mismo día.

Sharrkan no podía hacer más, había perdido, y ahora su destino estaba sellado, despidió a sus amigos solo, su esposa no había querido salir del templo, oraba por el difunto Rey Armakan. Mientras que el Rey Sharrkan, fingía sonreír a un barco que no volvería a ver, con una tripulación que nunca vería de la misma forma.

Pero quizá lo que más le dolió, fue que Yamuraiha no se hubiera despedido de él.

Claro, él no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, le agradecía mucho su ayuda, y se sentía muy mal por no haberle preguntado antes lo de la alianza, sus opiniones respecto a eso, y su respuesta. Así que le pidió a Masrur que le entregara una pequeña carta, que de hecho era un simple trozo de pergamino enrollado dentro un caracol dorado.

La nota que iba dentro decía:

"_Gracias por todo, te devuelvo esto porque es tuyo, al igual que mi verdadero yo, el idiota, ególatra e irritante chico que un día llego a Sindria, y te conoció. Perdóname además por no escucharte, me hubiera encantado escuchar la respuesta, pero tuve miedo, y además, tú me prometiste algo, y vas a tener que cumplírmelo, cuida de Sindria, de nuestra familia."_

_Siempre tuyo Sharrkan. _

El problema era, hacer que a Masrur no se le olvidara darle la carta, o que Yamuraiha la descubriera, pero Sharrkan no había pensado mucho en ello.

Una vez que el barco se perdió en el horizonte, el nuevo Rey de Heliopat se encamino a su palacio pensando en que cosas le deparaba el futuro, y como debería afrontarlas.

De momento, lo único que tenía claro, era que honraría la memoria de su hermano mayor, de la mejor forma posible.

Y así transcurrió un año más.


	7. Chapter 7

7

En medio del desierto, en la oscuridad de la noche, una especie de centalla rasga el vacío, y a su paso cuatro figuras caen en la arena, inconscientes.

El frio del desierto despertó a Ali Baba, que extrañado miraba a su alrededor, su mente era presa de una gran confusión y no podía ubicarse. Se levantó con dificultad sintiendo la helada arena entre sus dedos, a cada paso se tambaleaba y estaba punto de caer, entonces, choco contra algo.

Ante su mirada atónita estaba Morgiana, parecía perdida en su sueño, se arrodillo a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos, la capa que había decidido llevar, no recordaba cuando, la uso para cubrir a la chica del frio.

—Morgiana

— ¿Ali Baba? —Masculló Morgiana mientras recuperaba la consciencia, sus ojos como rubíes se encontraron con la mirada preocupada de su compañero, quien al verla despierta por fin, sonrió. —¿Dónde estamos Ali Baba?

—No lo sé —Respondió— pero al menos estamos lejos de… —Intentó encontrar las palabras para definir aquel sitio donde estuvieron por tiempo indefinido y que poco a poco volvía a su memoria. Un sitio oscuro y silencioso, donde sortearon muchos peligros, un abismo de oscuridad. —Estamos lejos del abismo

Morgiana lo miró con ojos de cazadora, esa mirada intensa que tenía cuando un enemigo estaba cerca, Ali Baba la ayudo a ponerse de pie y dirigió su mirada al mismo sitió que miraba Morgiana.

— ¡Aladin!

Ali Baba corrió hacía el cuerpo de su amigo, cReyendo lo peor, fue un alivio para él darse cuenta de que respiraba, pero por más que lo llamó y lo movió, el joven magi no despertó.

—Ali Baba —La voz de Morgiana llamó su atención, ella miraba un punto por delante de Aladín. —Allí hay alguien

Ali Baba alzó la mirada, y por un momento su mente lo traiciono confundiéndolo, el hombre que yacía inconsciente sobre la arena se parecía a su maestro Sharrkan, tenía la piel morena y el cabello blanco, pero se veía mucho más fornido, y su presencia se sentía, diferente.

Fue entonces cuando recordó todo.

—Rey Armakan —Lo llamó Ali Baba para despertarlo, Morgiana se había quedado sentada a un lado con Aladín en los brazos. —Sigue vivo, Morgiana, si no puedo despertarlo, lleva a Aladin a un sitio seguro, yo llevare al Rey

—Ese hombre es enorme

Ali Baba miró al Rey de Heliopat, el parecido con Sharrkan era increíble, y al mismo tiempo, era muy diferente, y eso quedó muy claro en el tiempo que estuvieron en aquel sitio, en el abismo…

No recordaba el tiempo, pero si parte de los hechos, habían llegado al desierto de Heliopat siguiendo las instrucciones de un extraño hechizo que Yamuraiha le enseño a Aladin, pero con una modificación, ya que el Magi buscaba el Rukh del Rey.

En cuanto estuvieron en el sitio donde el Rukh les indicó, una tormenta de arena se desato y los arrastro hasta aquel sitio, el abismo, una especie de desierto donde siempre era de noche, pero no había luna ni estrellas, más sin embargo había luz, y esa luz, provenía de ellos.

El Rukh también estaba presente en aquel sitió, y los guio hasta el Rey Armakan, que yacía dormido sobre la arena, despidiendo una luz dorada alrededor de su cuerpo. Cuando se acercaron a él, una enorme serpiente que parecía hecha de niebla los ataco, pero lograron derrotarla gracias al poder de sus contenedores metálicos.

_¿Por qué no los usamos cuando nos arrastró la arena? —_Pensaba Ali Baba intentando recordar todos los detalles. —_Es cierto, una voz nos dijo que nos dejáramos llevar_

Y esa misma voz les había indicado la forma de despertar al Rey, habían recorrido el oscuro abismo en busca de un rio de supuesta agua de vida, cuando lo encontraron, luego de un largo y tortuoso camino, donde tuvieron que enfrentar más monstruos de nieblas, se dieron cuenta, que no tenían un recipiente para llevar el agua hasta el Rey.

De nuevo escucharon la voz misteriosa, ¿o había sido Aladín y él les dijo que hacer?, no recordaba, pero si recordaba que tuvieron que buscar una manticora que guardaba un cáliz de plata, el único recipiente donde el agua de vida podía ser transportado. Encontraron a la bestia en una especie de templo que le recordó la apariencia de la celda de Amon, luego de singular combate con tan extraña bestia con cuerpo de mono y cola de escorpión, tomaron una copa de plata y volvieron por el agua, y de nuevo caminaron por el desierto en busca del Rey Armakan.

Cuando lo despertaron el los vio con curiosidad, sus ojos verdes eran intensos, y parecían poder descifrar su alma, luego se puso de pie con gran elegancia, y les pregunto que quienes eran y que hacían allí. Aladín fue el que respondió, explicándole que eran amigos del Rey Sinbad y de Sharrkan, que se habían visto alguna vez en la batalla contra el imperio Reim.

El Rey Armakan quedó convencido, y aceptó ir con ellos en busca de una salida.

Pero eso no había sido nada fácil, luego de que la voz misteriosa volviera a hablarles, les dijo que siguieran una estrella hasta la salida, y a lo lejos se divisaba una gran y resplandeciente estrella, era fácil verla en esa oscuridad, pero no pensaron que el camino hasta allí fuese tan difícil.

Enfrentaron muchos monstruos de niebla para poder salir, Ali Baba se sorprendió ante la maestría que tenía el Rey de Heliopat con la espada, era casi tan bueno como su hermano menor, y mantenía siempre una actitud calmada ante el peligro.

Y luego, cuando por fin llegaron a la estrella, la luz los cegó, y acabaron allí.

—La voz de Amon fue la que nos guio —La voz de Morgiana lo devolvió a la realidad.

— ¿Recuerdas también Morgiana?

La fanalis asintió

—Era tu Djinn Amon quien nos guío a la salida, creó, que también el amigo de Aladín, Ugo, nos ayudó en el trayecto, para poder salir de allí, y cerrar la puerta hacía…ese lugar

—Urgh…

El débil quejido del hombre frente a ellos los hizo girar la mirada, el Rey Armakan comenzaba a despertar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Fueron sus primeras palabras en cuanto abrió los ojos, luego los miro uno por uno, deteniéndose en Aladin que seguía dormido. —Debemos buscar un refugio

No preguntó si seguían en el abismo, o cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, lo primero que le preocupo fue la seguridad de sus acompañantes, y en cuanto se levantó, le pidió a Morgiana que le dejara llevar al pequeño Magi, al principio Morgiana se mostró recelosa, pero ante la petición de Ali Baba, dejó que el Rey Armakan llevara a Aladin en brazos.

—Busquemos un sitio donde hacer una hoguera, el desierto es frio por las noches —Dijo el Rey.

Ali Baba y Morgiana lo siguieron hasta que dieron con unas extrañas cuevas en medio de la arena, no eran muy grandes, ni muy profundas, pero les sirvió de refugio para poder dormir. Ali Baba hizo además una hoguera con la ayuda de Amon, donde pudieron calentarse.

Cuando por fin el sueño los venció, Armakan que no deseaba dormir, se levantó y en la entrada de la cueva se sentó para ver las estrellas. Se sentía feliz, estaba de nuevo en casa.

Por su mente pasaban miles de recuerdos, confusos y para nada claros, no podía recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel sitio, dormido, ni cuánto tiempo les llevó salir de allí, pero recordaba cómo había llegado allí, y como había perdido su contenedor metálico y a su Djinn.

Había salido un día de cacería con sus hombres, cuando una enorme tormenta de arena los sorprendió, aquella tormenta era sobrenatural, y entre su furioso embate, Armakan distinguió una figura demoniaca, en cuanto la vio intento invocar el poder de Vassago, su Djinn, pero una fuerza invisible le detuvo, lo sujeto de brazos y pies, y luego lo golpeo en la cabeza haciéndole perder el conocimiento, de allí no supo más hasta el momento en que Ali Baba, Morgiana y Aladín lo despertaron en medio del desierto sin luna. El mundo de los dioses muertos, como le llamaban en Heliopat.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, jamás había creído en los cuentos de las ancianas, en todos esos monstruos de niebla que llegan en la noche a raptar a los niños que se portaban mal, pero, más sin embargo, él había luchado con ellos, los había cortado con su espada y los había vencido.

_Y ahora debo volver a mi hogar, recuperar mi trono y a Vassago_

Miro su mano desnuda, toda su armadura se había perdido en la tormenta de arena, se preguntó si su amada serpiente logro sobrevivir, pero una parte de él estaba resignado a que quizás no lo hizo, después de todo, no se enfrentaban a una tormenta de arena, eran monstruos de niebla y arena, los demonios del desierto.

_El inmenso e indomable desierto_

Observo las estrellas para ubicarse, al parecer no estaba tan lejos de su hogar como creía, y si sus cálculos eran suficientemente correctos, había una aldea al este a menos de un día de camino, irían allí en la mañana, pues aunque el hambre no los atormento en el desierto sin luna, en la tierra sería muy diferente, y un caminante cansado y hambriento, no es buen compañero para el desierto.

A la mañana siguiente partieron rumbo al pueblo, Armakan caminaba con los ojos prácticamente cerrados para el desconcierto de Ali Baba.

—¿Cómo es que no se cae?

—Tampoco es que haya muchas cosas en el desierto —Comentó Aladin, quien, increíblemente luego de haber sido el que más durmió, fue el primero al despertar a penas llegado el amanecer.

Cuando Aladín despertó lo primero que hizo fue ir cumplir sus necesidades básicas, como ir al baño, luego corrió a despertar a sus amigos, estaba feliz de haber salido de aquel horrible sitio al que Ali Baba llama _el abismo, _y el rey Armakan _el desierto sin luna._

Luego había intentado ponerse en contacto con Yamuraiha, pero no lo consiguió.

—Cuando lleguemos a Heliopat, quizás el señor Sharrkan nos pueda decir que ha pasado, y quizá me diga que paso con la señorita Yamu —Decía repetidamente mientras caminaban— Me muero por ver al tío Sin y a los demás

Cuando por fin llegaron al pueblo y el Rey Armakan fue reconocido por su gente, solicitaron un cuarto donde hospedarse y algo de comida. Y así, luego de un merecido banquete se retiraron a descansar, Aladin, Ali Baba y Morgiana juntos, como siempre solían hacerlo.

Entre tanto, el rey solicito que se mandara un mensajero al palacio para informar de su regreso.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Un año como rey de Heliopat llevaba Sharkkan, en todo ese tiempo, no se atrevió a reclamar a la mujer de su hermano como propia, y ella al parecer, estaba bastante cómoda con ello, en las reuniones formales se presentaban juntos y actuaban como una pareja real, resumiendo todo a un respeto mutuo.

Sharrkan se la pasaba en las reuniones de la alianza, verificando las tropas, al pueblo y los asuntos de estado, mientras que su reina se encargaba del palacio, era como vivir un sueño horrible y monótono del que parecía jamás saldría.

Una mañana en que estaba Sharrkan entrenando en los jardines reales, un mensajero se acercó a él, tenía la ropa sucia y a penas y respiraba.

—Respira hombre —Le dijo Sharrkan preocupado— ¿Qué pasa?

—Señor, en un pueblo de las fronteras, se dice que el rey Armakan viene en camino

Aunque el mensajero dijo más, Sharrkan no se tomó la molestia de escucharlo, corrió hacia el templo de los sacerdotes, preguntándose si aquello era una cruel y molesta broma, o si acaso sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

En el desierto, el rey Armakan acompañado de Ali Baba, Morgiana y Aladin, iban en camino a ver la ciudad de Heliopat para aclarar las cosas, se les había concedido buenas monturas, camellos enormes y fuertes, ropas y comida.

Aunque no lo demostrara, el serio y siempre tranquilo Rey Armakan se sentía contento de poder regresar a su hogar, y también, de poder ver a su hermano menor, se preguntaba cómo le habría hecho para mantener al reino en pie durante esos dos años que él estuvo fuera, considerando la naturaleza impulsiva y terca del joven espadachín.

También le preocupaba Vassago, rogaba a los dioses que alguien lo hubiera encontrado y llevado al palacio, o sino, su Djinn se enfadaría bastante con él.

Llegada la noche el Rey Sharrkan junto a su esposa, asistían a una ceremonia religiosa de Heliopat, los sacerdotes habían calmado las falsas esperanzas del joven Rey, y le dijeron que las palabras del mensajero eran simples mentiras, así que, a espaldas del rey, mandaron al mensajero a las prisiones.

El baile, la música y el vino se hicieron presentes en la ceremonia, Sharrkan evitaba beber demasiado, mientras se deleitaba con las bailarinas, antes, cuando aún no era un rey, por obligación, le hubiera encantado beber con las hermosas jóvenes que danzaban frente a sus ojos, pero ahora, su espíritu cansado se deleitaba únicamente con la música y la armonía del baile, era lo que podía sacarlo por un breve momento de su realidad, y vivir en un pasado más feliz.

No había día en que no pensara en Sindria y sus amigos, los extrañaba, desde la gruñona de Yamuraiha, hasta el serio de Jaffar, pero de nada valía sentirse mal, las cosas habían pasado, y así seguirían.

Estaba casi entregándose al sueño cuando un ajetreo en la entrada del palacio llamó su atención, un grupo de guardias estaba sosteniendo un combate con alguien en las puertas.

—¡Dejadnos pasar! —Exclamó una voz que le fue bastante familiar a Sharrkan —¡Amon!

Al escuchar el nombre de aquel Djinn Sharrkan saltó del trono y se dirigió hacia la puerta gritando

—¡Alto!, ¡dejadles pasar!

Los guardias que lo escucharon atendieron de inmediato, pero justo en la puerta abierta a la fría noche, un puñado de guardias seguía chocando espadas con un joven que Sharrkan se alegró de ver, además, detrás de él, y despachando también guardias, estaba un hombre.

_No puede ser… Armakan_

—¡Alto! —Volvio a gritar, y esta vez sus hombres se detuvieron— Ali Babura Saluja —Comenzó con tono propio de un gran señor

—Es Ali Baba maestro

El joven le sonrió, y Sharrkan también lo hizo al tiempo en que lo despeinaba, se sentía tan bien haciendo eso, como si volviera a vivir.

—No contradigas a tu maestro Ali Baba, tu

De inmediato su mirada se posó en el otro Heliopat, un hombre más alto y fornido que él que lo miraba de forma severa.

—Hermano —Susurró Sharrkan, reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían salir por sus ojos. Tuvo también el impulso de abrazarlo, golpearlo, o maldecirlo por haber tardado tanto, pero siendo el actual rey, y siendo antes que nada su hermano, se limitó a hincar la rodilla y desenvainar su espada, que puso a los pies de Armakan.

—Bienvendio a casa, Rey Armakan

Ante las miradas incrédulas de todos en el palacio, Armakan se acercó a Sharrkan y puso su mano derecha sobre su cabeza.

—Esto es un engaño señor, ese no puede ser el difunto rey —exclamó una voz en la multitud.

Sharrkan se incorporó, pero siguiendo de rodillas, y volteo la mirada hacía los sacerdotes

—¿Crees que yo no reconocería a mi propio hermano? ¿Crees que este hombre que es amigo y alumno mío me tendería una trampa? Si digo que este es nuestro rey, es nuestro rey

Y ante sus palabras, todos en el palacio se arrodillaron.

—Has cambiado —Fue lo único que dijo Armakan, luego de pasar de largo hacía la sala del trono.

Sharrkan esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, luego se puso de pie, y siguió a su hermano, detrás de él iban Ali Baba, Morgiana y Aladin.

—Mi señor —Dijo un sacerdote acercándose al trono —El rey ha vuelto, pero, usted ha desposado ya a la señora de las tierras libres, ¿cree que la alianza con Magnostadt sea factible ahora?

Sharrkan se quedó boquiabierto, ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre sugerir tal cosa?, fuese como fuese, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Armakan desposara a Yamuraiha.

—Sharrkan —La voz de Armakan lo regreso de golpe a la tierra, Sharrkan lo miraba en cierto punto horrorizado. —¿Dónde está Vassago?

—En seguida te lo traerán hermano

Armakan miró entonces a la actual esposa de Sharrkan, ella bajaba los ojos avergonzada, pero se veía feliz, al menos sonreía de tal forma que Sharrkan jamás había visto en ella.

—Tomaste a esta mujer por esposa entonces —Dijo Armakan volviendo a centrar su atención en Sharrkan— ¿Piensas volver a Sindria?, si lo hacer, deberás llevarla contigo

—Mi señor —Lo interrumpió la doncella— Sé que vuestra ley, no considera válido un matrimonio si no se ha compartido el lecho conyugal, yo y vuestro hermano nunca…

Parecía tan avergonzada, y de hecho lo estaba pues no pudo hablar más, Armakan vio a su hermano con severidad, fue entonces que Sharrkan recordó que usualmente Armakan solía estar siempre con los ojos cerrados, como meditando, lo que indicaba que el tema sobre su prometida y la boda de esta con Sharrkan le tenía preocupado.

—Es cierto hermano, jamás la toque —Respondió con seriedad— Ahora, frente a toda esta gente, declaro que yo renuncio a mi deber como rey regente, y sedo la corona a su verdadero portador, ahora, ¡celebrad! En nombre de nuestro rey, y de los valiente héroes que lo trajeron de vuelta

Armakan no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su hermano, alegrándose de verlo como hacía tanto no lo hacía.

_Sigues siendo un niño estúpido_

Se llevaron a cabo los rituales para la renovación del mandato de Armakan, además de celebrar sus nupcias, Sharrkan se mantuvo a su lado sentado en el trono del príncipe, mientras Ali Baba y sus compañeros se sentaban en una mesa de honor.

La noche fue larga y placentera.

Ya una vez que todos se retiraban a dormir, Armakan llamó a su hermano.

—Dime Sharrkan, ¿Qué quieres hacer?, puedes ya volver a Heliopat, y vivir aquí

—Gracias hermano, durante años espere oírte decir esas palabras pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—No dudes de que te… aprecio, y estimo, pero mi hogar esta en Sindria

Armakan rio

—¿Es acaso alguna dama que tuviste que dejar?

Sharrkan pensó un segundo sobre eso, ¿en verdad era por ella que le dolía tanto estar lejos de Sindria? Sonrió como un tonto mientras miraba las flores del palacio mecerse con la suave brisa.

—No, que va, son de hecho bastantes, y además, aquí siempre seré el príncipe que debe actuar de forma correcta y educada, es muy cansado y aburrido, pero si me necesitas

—Claro, recuerda que puedes volver cuando gustes hermano, yo también te… aprecio

Y como nunca lo habían hecho, ambos hermanos se dieron un breve abrazo.

—Sigue siendo el hombre que veo ahora, Sharrkan

—Claro señor

—Mañana mismo pondré una embarcación a tu disposición, ¿Ali Baba y sus amigos irán contigo?

—Eso espero

Pero al día siguiente, Sharrkan se enteró con cierta desilusión que Ali Baba y los otros no irían a Sindria, sino que pensaban seguir aventurándose por el mundo en busca de Al thamen. Sharrkan se despidió de ellos y de su hermano, y se dispuso a zarpar.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a casa.


	9. Final

9

No lo extrañaba, para nada, o eso era lo que se decía para sí misma Yamuraiha mientras acompañaba a Jaffar y Sinbad para su elección de un nuevo general, aunque no tenían suerte, ningún muchacho parecía tener la técnica del espadachín ni el suficiente poder para tener un contenedor metálico. Si bien, Sharrkan tenía muy poco magoi en su cuerpo, era fuerte y hábil.

En eso estaban, cuando un mensajero llegó con ellos.

—Un barco de Heliopat se acerca señor

Sinbad se sorprendió, no había motivos para que Sharrkan mandara una embarcación a Sindria, ni para que fuese a visitarlos.

—Jaffar, ¿podrías ir a recibirlos? —Pidió Sinbad a sabiendas de que Yamuraiha extrañaba al actual rey de Heliopat y que quizás aquella visita pudiera lastimarla.

Jaffar accedió y se fue a recibir a los visitantes.

Yamuraiha confiada en que el nuevo rey de Heliopat no llegaba en esa nave, se retiró a sus estudios.

En el puerto había gran algarabía, cuando del barco descendió Sharrkan, que aún vestía las ropas propias de un príncipe de Heliopat, las joyas de oro resplandecían contra el sol, y muchas mujeres se colgaban de su cuello o sus brazos. El, complacido, sonreía y saludaba a los presentes.

—Bienvenido Rey Sharrkan —Dijo Jaffar al tiempo en que hacía una leve reverencia.

—Jaffar —Sharrkan sonrió al verlo, camino hacia él y lo abrazó por el cuello —Jamás creí decir esto, pero te eche de menos

—Ah, Sharrkan…

—Sí, sí, que no te gusta que toquen

—¡Sharrkan!

Como un bólido, Pisti se lanzó sobre Sharrkan llevándolos a ambos al suelo, la amazona lloraba de emoción, mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Pisti, cuanto tiempo

—Sharrkan, que bueno que vienes, ha sido un año tan largo

—Lo sé

—Bienvenido alteza —Esta vez, el que hablaba mientras le tendía la mano era Spartos, al igual que Jaffar hizo una reverencia, una vez que Sharrkan se incorporó.

—Muchachos, los extrañe, de verdad, pero basta, vamos al palacio, tengo buenas noticias —Exclamó entusiasmado.

En el palacio, los demás generales le dieron la bienvenida, todos inclinaban su cabeza cuando entró en la sala de audiencias, y hasta Sinbad mismo, lo hizo, Sharrkan respondió de igual forma ante él rey de Sindria, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Agh…Sharrkan —Se quejó Sinbad

—Perdone, pero es que estoy realmente contento —Una vez soltó al rey miró a su alrededor, puras caras conocidas y queridas que lo hacían sentir vivo otra vez, pero hubo una que no vio entre la multitud, y eso ensombreció un poco su ánimo.

—¿Buscas a Yamu? —Preguntó Pisti mientras se mecía de un lado a otro— Ahora eres un hombre casado, te recuerdo que…

Sharrkan puso su dedo índice sobre la boca de Pisti, luego se arrodillo para quedar cara a cara con la amazona.

—Primero, no pienso hacer nada de _eso_, con Yamuraiha, y segundo… ¡ya no estoy casado!

—¿Qué?, Sharrkan —Dijo Jaffar ciertamente asustado.

—Calma Jaffar, no hice nada malo, resulta que mi hermano regreso, Aladin, Ali Baba y Morgiana lo llevaron al palacio, por cierto, os mandan saludos

—¿Entonces estas de regreso? —Preguntó Masrur, a lo que Sharrkan respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Luego de un par de tragos y de que Sharrkan les contara sobre su estancia en Heliopat, el espadachín se excusó y fue en busca de la maga que tanto tiempo tenía sin ver.

La busco en la biblioteca, en su habitación, en todo el palacio pero no tuvo suerte, cansado, ya con el cielo oscuro, se dirigió a los jardines donde solía entrenar, quería ver si aquel árbol de cerezos donde tomaba siestas seguía de pie.

Y por suerte, allí seguía, él había cuidado ese árbol desde que era un niño, bueno, Masrur y Yamuraiha también habían ayudado, y precisamente fue allí donde encontró a la maga.

Se acercó al árbol aún sin percatarse de su presencia, pero cuando se acercó al sitio donde solía tomar sus siestas, la vio plácidamente dormida. Tenía la nariz levemente roja, y las mejillas con un tenue rubor, cuando se acercó más a su rostro pudo ver, que había estado llorando.

Se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirándola por algún tiempo, nunca la había visto así, vulnerable, y le gustaba. Si bien, apreciaba la independencia y la fuerza de Yamuraiha, siempre se preguntó porque era tan dura consigo misma, y deseo también poder verla de una forma más humana. Estaba de mucha suerte, sus deseos comenzaban a cumplirse.

Impulsado por a saber qué cosa, se inclinó sobre el rostro de Yamuraiha y la beso en los labios, un beso rápido que no duro prácticamente nada, pero que fue el mejor que hubiera dado en su vida.

—Oye, no eres tan fea después de todo —dijo sonriendo.

Tomo una flor de cerezo y la coloco en el cabello de Yamuraiha, ella, sintiendo el movimiento, abrió los ojos.

—Sharrkan —Dijo aún adormilada

—Dime

Sin poder explicarse, Yamuraiha comenzó a llorar, eran tenues sollozos que quedaron ahogados por las palmas de sus manos mientras lo miraba. Sharrkan sonrió, y puso su frente contra la de ella, quedando cara a cara.

Yamuraiha no sabía que creer, si él era real, o solo un sueño, Sharrkan vestía las joyas de Heliopat, los brazaletes, la pechera, y hasta aquellas joyas que simulaban colmillos que colgaban detrás de sus orejas. Pero cuando él poso su frente contra la de ella, no tuvo dudas, él estaba realmente allí. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

—Sharrkan —Lo llamó incapaz de decir otra palabra.

El seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez cerró los ojos, de tal forma que sonreía como cuando eran pequeños y él había hecho alguna travesura.

—Estúpido —Masculló ella, al tiempo en que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Perdóname Yamuraiha —susurró él en sus oídos.

—La carta que mandaste con Masrur, me llevó tanto…

—Shh

—¿Por cuánto? —Pregunto ella temerosa, sabiendo que él ya no era su amigo de siempre, era un Rey ahora, y volvería a Heliopat tarde o temprano.

Sharrkan la abrazo con más firmeza, poniendo una mano en la nuca de Yamuraiha y la otra en su cintura.

—Por siempre Yamu, te lo prometo

Yamuraiha no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras, y pronto la risa sustituyo al llanto mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho de Sharrkan.

—Eres un estúpido —decía entre risas

—Si bueno, tú eres una tonta

Sharrkan beso su frente y se recostó contra el árbol, jalando a Yamuraiha para que quedara recostada sobre él.

—¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? —Dijo Yamuraiha todavía entre su pecho.

—Dime

—¿Dormirías conmigo?

—Claro

—Pero si hacer algo indebido te vas a enterar

Sharrkan se río con fuerza.

—Claro, claro, lo que tú digas

Esa noche se dirigieron al cuarto de Yamuraiha. Sharrkan se quitó todas las joyas y la camisa, quedando solo con sus pantalones, Yamuraiha se puso una pijama que consistía en una bata bastante delgada, mientras ella se cambiaba a espaldas del espadachín que prometió no mirar so pena de perder su hombría.

Mientras ella se cambiaba, Sharrkan vio sobre una mesita donde Yamuraiha solía leer el medallón con forma de serpiente que le había dado el día de su partida.

—¿Ya puedo mirar?

—Listo

Yamuraiha lo esperaba en la cama, Sharrkan se metió entre las sabanas y Yamuraiha se recostó sobre su pecho.

—Buenas noches Sharrkan

—Buenas noches Yamuraiha

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie

—Claro

—Más te vale

—Yamuraiha… por favor, solo duerme

Luego de un rato, cuando a Yamuraiha la alcanzó el sueño, dijo entre susurros

—Te extrañe

Sharrkan que aún no estaba dormido sonrió tiernamente, y la beso en la frente.

—Y yo a ti… gracias Yamuraiha, gracias por creer cuando yo me había dado por vencido

Y él también se entregó al sueño, seguro de que nunca más perdería lo que tenía, a su familia, su hogar, y a su querida amiga.


End file.
